Fire and Ice FFX Prequel The First Calm series
by Renmiri
Summary: After 9 years of the First Calm Sin returns and resumes his killing. Zanarkand survivors are being persecuted all over Spira. Pushed by Bevelle, the daughter of a Zanarkand mage joins forces with a sick young man to defeat Sin.
1. Chapter 1 Yara

Yara

Until she was 7 everything was OK in her life. Yara wanted to be a healer working at Bevelle's large healing center where her mother worked as a nurse. Her father was a reasonably prosperous business man from a respected family in Zanarkand and sold Zanarkand stuff in Bevelle at his shop.

But the Bevelle / Zanarkand war started, changing her life forever: Her father got called to Zanarkand and never made it back, because the war had started and he was one of it's first casualties. When Yara was 8 Bevelle's troops took everything that her father owned away, confiscated due to the war. Her mother had no one to go for help an had to work double shifts to make ends meet. But it got harder and harder since she was being ostracized in Bevelle due to her family ties to Zanarkand. At Yara's school Yara was having similar troubles. Yara adored her father and having him and his family reviled by Bevelle hurt her a lot, but losing him to the war hurt her more.

When she was 9 the war ended and Yara and her mother thought their troubles were over. Fat chance! Rumors started spreading that since the first time Sin was seen was near Zanarkand then it meant that Zanarkand had something to do with it's appearance in Spira. Some say the rumors were fomented by Bevelle, which did not wanted to be blamed for Sin, and wanted very much to get an excuse to confiscate even more treasures from Zanarkand's kin and the few survivors.

At 15 Yara was able to get an apprentice position at the healing center and Yara and her mother thought their life was finally changing for the better. But alas, that was not to be. Yara and her mother hit hard times as her mother got sick. Yara's low income as a healer's apprentice was all that sustained them. When she was 17 her mother passed away and Yara was left alone in the world

To make matters worse, each year the rumors about Zanarkand and Sin go worse and people were starting to be very hostile to Yara. When Yara was 19 her ability to work in Bevelle was virtually gone but she had nowhere else to go. Thankfully the hospital hotshots that treated her like dirt never bothered to fire her. So she trudged on, unsure of what else to do. That was when she met someone who would change her life forever


	2. Chapter 2 Bevelle

FFX1b.1

**Summary:**  
Ten years after Lady Yunalesca brought the First Calm by defeating Sin the monster is reborn. Bevelle is in panic, fearing another Sin attack like that tragic one right after the war, and feeling the pressure from Yunalesca and Spira's people to do something about it. They decide to tip their hand and find a Summoner at any price.Seika and Yara are caught in their web of lies and agree to travel to Zanarkand as fayth and Summoner respectively

**--- 10 years after the machina war (990 years ago) - Bevelle sends the first Summoner and Final Aeon for training **

Seika looked at the vast city fascinated. He had been here for a month already but he never got tired of seeing it's beautiful towers and walls. Last month was the first time he had set foot in Bevelle, after that huge fiend called Sin had attacked Kilika. He had been tossed several feet into the air but managed to grab hold of something so his fall didn't kill him. But he had been unable to move his arms and legs. After the healers in Kilika puzzled over his case for a month they brought him to the healers at Bevelle. He had been here for a month without any improvement and the Bevelle healers had been looking at him with an odd face this last 2 days.

His attendant, Yara entered his room, interrupting his thoughts. She looked stunning, even in a nurse's gown. She must have had some Zanarkand blood in her family since she looked like a member of the ruling families there. Yara was a beautiful young woman, with a long, luminous white hair and large brown eyes which twinkled when she told her funny jokes. But she wasn't telling jokes today. Yara too was acting strange, Seika thought. Something was going to happen, of that he was sure. He asked her about his suspicions:

- "Hey Yara ? Is there something special going on today ? Everyone has been looking at me strangely.. " he said

- "Yes, but it is a surprise so don't ask me yet. Eat instead." she said and came to fuss over him, fluffing his pillows, checking the temperature on his head, bringing him yet more soup..

- "Bleargh! Soup again ? I need a nice rabbit stew or a hard-shell steak, preferably rare, dripping with juice!" answered Seika

- "No can do. The healers said you must stay on liquid foods for a while longer. Perhaps next week…" she said

- "Awww. Just one tiny piece ? Please Yara ?" he said, tugging at her heartstrings.

- "Nope. It wouldn't do to have you sick in today. Eat your soup." she answered

- "Why can't I be sick ? I'm in a hospital!" he protested, but started drinking his soup through a straw made with the hollow stems of a reed.

- "That would be telling, wouldn't it ? Hurry up, I still have to give you a bath." she said knowing he would eat fast after that revelation

- "A sponge bath ? Today ? Not that I'm complaining but I took one yesterday with that surly guy that comes after you leave…" answered Seika and slurped his soup noisily.

- "Does that mean you don't want the bath ?" Yara teased

- "Just the opposite! He didn't use that nice smelling soap you use. I smell like some a medicine cabinet. C'mon, let's get started" he answered and spit the straw away, eager to start his bath.

- "Hey ! Watch it! You are worse than the babies in the 3rd floor.." complained Yara

After the bath Yara and the "surly guy" changed Seika hospital gown for some clean clothes, clothes that should be at his home. Yara was looking at him very oddly. Curious, Seika asked

- "Where did you get those ? Did you sent someone to my dad's shop to pick them up ?" he asked

- "Nope, your dad brought them. He is right outside waiting to talk to you." said Yara with a cheerfulness that didn't look real

- "OK. What's up ?" Seika asked.

- "Your dad traveled all the way from the Kilika to tell you. Can I send him in ?" she said looking down

- "Sure… Are you staying ?" he asked wanting her near for support. Whatever it was it must be serious

- "Can't. Gotta give Mrs. Winno her bath and super now. Stay strong" said Yara caressing his face and leaving

Seika felt her touch on his face like an energy shock. A lover's caress ? What was going on ? She had seemed on the verge of tears… Well, might as well get it over with, he thought signaling for the surly guy to let his dad in.

- "What's up dad ?" he said

- "What, no hello, no "I miss you ?" said his dad trying to be humorous and failing

- "Something is up. Spill it" said Seika

- "Well, your healers sent for me. You won't be able to play blitz next month at the tournament" said his dad looking down

- "What ? But I trained so hard! When can I leave this dump and get back to training ?" asked Seika

- "Son, you will not be able to walk again. The fall must have damaged your spine a lot more than they thought. It simply isn't healing" said his dad gravely

He felt like he was falling from the treetop all over again. So that was the reason for the strange looks from the last couple of days! What now ? His mind was reeling with the revelation and he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry, scream or run away from there.. Except that he now was unable to run. Or walk… His dad interrupted his thoughts

- "Not all is lost son. The healers have found a way for you to walk and swim again. But you need to want it with all your heart." his dad said

- "What are you talking about ? Didn't you just tell me no one can heal me ?" said Seika, almost shouting

- "No one can heal your broken body. Your soul is unharmed, as strong as ever." his dad answered

- "Huh ? Are you turning into one of the crazy guys of this new anti-machina church now ? What is this talk about soul ?" said Seika

- "I don't know if you heard, but today the High Council will start interviewing candidates for the fayth at Kilika's temple" started his dad

- "Yeah, I heard, everyone here seems to be pretty excited. The fayth is a weapon we could use to stop Sin… Oh no! You are NOT proposing I volunteer to be a fayth, are you ?" asked Seika

- "The healers say you are the perfect candidate and you have some real chances at winning it" said his dad.

- "Are you insane ? They are going to kill the person who accepts it!" said Seika

- "Son, the healers told me you don't have that many years ahead of you. Not with a broken spine, broken as badly as yours. Bevelle has lost a lot of it's best healers and machina and the Zanarkand mages and their miraculous temple healers are no more… "

- "Oh, so I will not walk AND I will not live long ? Wonderful! Any other insignificant detail about my health you aren't telling me ?" shouted Seika angrily

After shouting Seika started coughing non-stop. Yara came quickly to his aid with some pungent herbs for him to smell and the coughing subsided. She started to leave but he pleaded her to stay with his eyes, so intensely that she stayed. She hated that part of her job! Delivering bad news never got easier, no matter how many times she had to do it. And she had been doing it a lot since Sin came back last year. Thankfully Seika had had a family member to tell him the news and comfort him and she didn't have to be the one who told him. Still, seeing Seika's face was bad enough. She was very fond of him. He had been badly injured but he never complained, not even during the many painful examinations he had to endure. He seemed to be always cheerful and optimistic, always smiling no matter how long he was kept in that bed. But now Seika seemed very distressed at his father.

- "It is not my fault son. Sometimes life gives you some challenges and you have no choice but to face them and make the best of it." said Seika's father

- "I.. I'm sorry dad. It's just that.." he started

- "It's all right Seika, we will take care of this together. You are not alone. I am here with you. Mrs. Yara, when did the board say the interview was ?" his dad asked

- "This afternoon Sir." answered Yara

- "Today ! But dad! I need some time to think. I am not sure I'm going to go to this interview." said Seika

- "Son.." started his dad

- "Dad, please… I need some time alone. It's not every day that you find out your life is so over that even your dad wants to give it away to some weird mages!" he said

- "Son please... OK, I will be outside" his dad said and left, recognizing that Seika was right: after all the shocking news his son must be needing some time alone.

- "Stay with me Yara, please ?" Seika pleaded with the girl as she was leaving

- "Ok. What do you want to talk about ?" she asked

- "Nothing. Just stay close to me, ok ?" he answered as she propped up his pillows

They stayed in silence for a long time, Yara running her hands through his black hair and fussing around him as always. Seika facing one of the worst moments of his young life. The second worst. The first had been that Sin attack 10 years ago. The one that claimed his mother's life. Seika told Yara the story, the memories of that day would help put his current troubles in perspective.

- "She was going to join me at the cave, but the mother Coeurl showed up so she had to stay outside and fight it, in the middle of all that mayhem… Sin killed them both" he told her.

- "Wow, that must have been awful for an 8 year old boy to witness!" she said

- "I was so angry at the Coeurl that I didn't think straight. I went out to find her mate and kill him…My dad eventually found me when the storm passed, trying to kill father Coeurl with my bare hands and some pebbles I had found" said Seika

- "What a brave boy! No wonder you attacked Sin armed with just your sword ten years later!" said Yara smiling

They stood in silence for a while longer. Seika didn't know what to do and he felt a terrible sadness creeping into his heart, yet he didn't cry. His last tears had been shed many years ago, on that cave, hiding from Sin, still reeling from the loss of his mother. Later they said that big boys don't cry, that his crying had attracted the mother Coeurl to the cave. He never cried again

- "Yara ?"

- "Yes "

- "Do you think I should do this fayth thing ?" Seika asked

- "The people from Zanarkand all did it at the end of the war. They say summoners can still see them and talk to them to this day…" she said

- "Do you think I have no chance at healing ?" he asked

- "That is what Toro, the top healer here says. I don't know enough but everyone here says he is the best we have after Zanarkand…" she left the sentence hanging

- "Your family was from there, wasn't it ?" Seika asked

- "My dad was. He died in the war. My mom was from Luca. She died in last year's attack, the one that destroyed the blitz stadium. I wish they had had the chance of being fayth" she answered

- "You do ? Why ?" he asked

- "Don't tell anyone but I have some of my dad's talent. I can see the fayth here in Bevelle. If they were fayth I could still see them" Yara answered

- "You can see the fayth ? How does he look like ?" he asked

- "Like a boy. A 10 year old boy with Bevelle style clothes and a purple hood" she answered

- "Did you ever talk to him ?" Seika asked

- "No. I don't know how. But I could learn and talk to you!" Yara answered

- "You would do that ? Why ?"

- "I want to help battle Sin. I can't stand delivering bad news like yours, day after day, to kids, adults, men and women, young and old.. I want this mayhem to end" said Yara

- "Me too… Ok, I'll do it! With you by my said I don't mind dying and turning into a ghost!" he said suddenly deciding.

Yara caressed his face again and his heart started beating faster. Seika realized how much he had grown to like her. "Don't stop." he pleaded and she complied, running her hands through his chest, his face, his neck… "I'm dying to kiss you" he whispered to her when she leaned close to him. She kissed him and he returned the kiss hungrily. When they stopped kissing they were panting, looking at each other with a bemused surprise. She ran to lock the bedroom door and came back flustered

- "Damn it! Being paralyzed makes things so difficult !" Seika said frustrated

- "What things ?" asked Yara with a playful glint in her eyes

- "Well.. You know.. If I was able to move… I would show you how much you being by my side means to me" he said

- "I can move. If you want me to, that is." Yara answered looking at him.

- "If I want it ? Of course I want it! Can't you see how much ? It still works, you know ? And it wants you as much a I do, but.. I'm a prisoner in this bed!" he said frustrated

- "Yes, you are my prisoner. I can do with you whatever I want" she said

- "What are your plans for me, oh gorgeous jailer ?" Seika asked with a rasping voice

- "You will see soon enough.." Yara said and started caressing him in a way that made him wild with lust

- "Stop torturing me and come closer" he whispered

- "Shh.. You are in my hands now" she said playfully,

- "Ahh.. But you want me, I can tell. Those sponge baths were too good to be just hospital business…" Seika said equally playful

- "Wow! You are right, it is still working!" she said after pulling his covers down

- "Want to test it ? It wants to meet you" he answered in a low voice

- "All in good time, I will make you beg for mercy" she said while caressing him, making him moan with pleasure

- "Oh Yara.. Mercy Yara. I need you now" was the last thing he managed to say before being consumed by passion as she yielded and granted his fondest wish

Theirs was a passion that burned so hot it left him and Yara speechless, covered in sweat, looking at each other tenderly. He felt awkward about what had just happened.

- "Yara… I.. I'm sorry if I made you pity me… " he started and stopped, uncertain about what to say next

- "Don't be sorry Seika… It wasn't pity. Couldn't you tell I wanted it as much as you did ?" she said

- "Yes but.. I seem to have gotten the better end of the deal" he said embarrassed

- "Don't be silly! I'm still groggy with the ride you gave me. I enjoyed it thoroughly. No wonder you are named after fire. You are hot!" she said

- "And no wonder you are named after the river goddess.. You were like a wild river and tamed my fire!" he replied

- "Such romantic words! You must have been popular with the ladies in Kilika" she said

- "With you I meant every bit of it." answered Seika

- "Oh so there were girls you said words you didn't mean it ? I knew you were a ladies man!" she teased

- "If I was I am not anymore.. Nor will I ever be again." Said Seika and sighed

- "Oh my goodness, look at the time! You have to get dressed for the interview and I am late for my shift at the ICU!" she said looking at the sun

- "My dad and the surly guy can dress me… Why don't you call them in ?" he said

- "Oh no… Not the surly guy! That pest will report me to the healers.. He hates me!" Yara started saying but Seika interrupted

- "I'm sure my dad can handle dressing me by himself. Just send him in" he said

His dad came in and looked at his son disheveled hair amusedly. That boy had inherited his grandfather charm. Even in a hospital bed, immobile, he could get the girls ?

- "So I take it you have reached a decision son ?" he said

- "Yes. I will do it! I will become a fayth and help summoners destroy Sin, this time for good." Seika answered firmly.

- "I'm glad you accepted it Seika. I thought about for the last two days and couldn't see another way to keep you alive, at least in spirit. The healers from Bevelle told me you wouldn't last another two years" his dad said sadly

- "It's OK dad. I don't mind dying if it is to spare others in Spira from this ghastly fate our family has endured. Now, if you would, could you help me get dressed ?" Seika said

- "Dressed ? But you were already.. Why you sly charmer! You and that gorgeous young lady ? How did you ..?" said his dad even more amused at his son

- "Shh… She is not supposed to.." Seika started

- "Yes, I imagine she isn't. One of this days you are going to have to tell me how you do that with the ladies!" his dad said laughing.

- "What, grandpa didn't let you in on the family secret ?" said Seika laughing

- "Here, let me help you" said his dad and proceeded to get Seika dressed

The interview went by fast. Seika was asked about what made him face Sin with only his sword in hand. When he answered it was because Sin killed his mother he was asked about his childhood and about Sin's first attack to Kilika. Everything was going smoothly until the end of the interview when someone dressed as a monk of the new anti-machina church asked:

- "I understand you wish to have a special summoner call on you. Is that correct ?" the monk asked

- "Huh ? What are you talking about ?" asked Seika

- "Well, seeing that you are a fayth candidate we took the liberty of eavesdropping on your conversations with nurse Yara today." said Toro, the chief healer

- "You did what ?" Seika shouted and started coughing. He had to stop trying to yell like that.

- "Isn't it true you and her talked about battling Sin together as fayth and Summoner ?" asked the monk as Toro gave him some pungent herbs to smell to calm his coughing

- "Yes but you had no right to… " Seika started

- "Now listen here young man. We take this fayth business very seriously and there are a lot of candidates", lied the monk. There were no candidates.

- "Yes, the only reason you are getting this chance to be one is because nurse Yara befriended you" added Toro

- "Say what ?" asked Seika surprised

- "Yes, why do you think we keep this daughter of a Zanarkand traitor in our midst ? She has the gift. She is probably one of the very few left in Spira that has it. A fayth that has strong ties to her will allow us to defeat Sin." said the monk

- "Oh so this is why you need me! Am I really that sick ?" asked Seika suspicious. People who spy on hospital patients are not above lying, he thought

- "Oh your paralysis is quite real, I can assure you" said Toro

- "What about my certain death in 2 years ?" Seika pressed on

- "Well.." started Toro looking down

- "Bedridden patients are very complicated to take care of, particularly now that our machina is failing and so many healers were lost to the war and Sin. In 10, 15 years you would be dead anyway.." answered the monk, this time telling the truth

- "Yes son, we just advanced the schedule a bit so you could help us battle Sin" added Toro

- "Don't! Don't call me "son". I have a father and he is not a lying weasel like you!" said Seika hotly

The sheer nerve of this people! No wonder people from Bevelle had the reputation of being cold and calculating. If Toro and the monk were anything to go by those people from Bevelle had ice in their hearts. Seika weighed his options. It was either being a fayth and saving Spira side by side with Yara or spending 10 to 15 years watching Sin destroy families and cities while immobile atop of a bed, a burden to his father and others. Not a hard choice at all.

- "If I agree to being your fayth, how long will I have before it happens" he asked the monk

- "Yara will have to agree to taking the Summoner's training at Zanarkand. When she is deemed ready to face Sin then you will be called upon. I'm told it will take at least a year." said the monk

- "In Zanarkand ? But no one lives there anymore!" said Seika puzzled

- "No one lives there. But a teacher is there waiting to teach the next Summoner who is willing to pay the price to defeat Sin." said the monk

- "What price ? My head as a fayth ? " asked Seika

- "No. You are not the only one giving your life for Spira. Yara will die as son as she casts your Aeon." said Toro calmly

- "I see." said Seika

- "So do you agree to being a fayth ?" asked Toro

- "Yes, but only if Yara agrees to be my Summoner"

- "She is right outside. She has just had a similar interview and has agreed to train as Summoner, if she is allowed to pick her fayth. I think she had you in mind. She still believes you are dying.." said the monk without showing any remorse about Bevelle's lies

Toro, the monk and the other 2 healers who never said a word during the interview left the room, leaving him alone with Yara. They looked at each other with a pained face. He who never had the patience to read about doomed lovers would get his very own doomed love story.. Oh, well, might as well play his part right.

- "Come here Yunalesca. It seems I'm to be your Lord Zaeon" he said half joking

- "Don't joke like that! We are about to meet them both.." said Yara shuddering

- "Huh ?" he asked surprised

- "She is to be my teacher on the Summoning Arts. He is to be yours I suppose" Yara answered

- "Of course! A teacher in Zanarkand, one who is not alive! It had to be her… But no one mentioned classes for me, just willingness to be a fayth for you."

- "If you do it, do not do it for me, do it for Spira. I would never ask you to give up your life, even a short life.." she started

- "Why not ? Aren't you willing to give up yours ? They told me Yara." he answered

- "My life is not so hot anyway. Everyone treats me differently because of my Zanarkand hair and looks. You were the only one who treated me normally." Yara answered

- "Why would they treat you differently ? It's not like Zanarkand started the war or created Sin…" he said

- "Rumor says it did. That a powerful mage from Zanarkand created it." she answered

- "That is crazy! Zanarkand was the first city the beast destroyed!" Seika said hotly

- "Nevertheless, there are rumors. They say the beast was meant to destroy Bevelle but it backfired and turned against it's creators… I don't know what truth there is to it, after my father died we lost all contact with his family. But people are either afraid of me or angry at me, for things I had nothing to do with!" said Yara in tears.

- "Shh.. Don't cry! I'm here for you. I can't give you much in the state I'm in but I will give you all the love in my heart, all the love you missed.." said Seika softly

- "I wish I could hug you or at least dry your tears, but…" he continued, sighing deeply

- "Oh Seika, you are so nice to me!" said Yara caressing his face. But all Seika could do to return the gesture was move his neck around her hand like a kitten. He purred

- "What is that purr ?" she asked surprised

- "Considering that all I can do is act like a kitten getting his ears scratched I thought it would be appropriate. Purring means "I love you" in cat language, didn't you know ?" he answered with an odd face, a mix of frustration and desire.

- "Oh Seika! You are not just a kitten! You are hugging me, I can feel your strong arms holding me tenderly.. I can smell your sweet scent close to me. All I have to do is close my eyes and just let my heart do the seeing" she answered running her hands trough his thick black hair

- "Let me try then.. You are right.. I am standing right by your side, holding you in my arms, feeling your lithe body against mine. My heart is pumping faster" he answered

- "Mine too. Do you know what that means ?" Yara asked

- "Why don't you tell me, or better yet, show me" Seika answered

Hours later someone knocked at the door. It was Raoni, Seika's father, worried about them and calling them for super. They told Raoni the news. His father was relieved that his son had accepted his harsh fate. Seika had decided to keep them thinking that he was going to die soon of his illness. It was part true, in a way since he was indeed going to die soon, and it would make it easier for Yara and his dad to accept his fate. Toro came back to tell them preparations were being made to take Yara and Seika to Zanarkand the next morning

- "I want to join you, son" Raoni said when Toro left

- "No dad, please don't. It will be too dangerous. You have to take care of your new wife and my baby sister!" pleaded Seika

- "But… Who will protect you two ?" asked his dad worried

- "The hospital will send guards to escort us until we reach the Ronso. From there we will travel guarded by the Ronso" answered Yara who knew more details since she had been worried about Seika's health during the voyage

- "Who will take care of you son ? You ?" he asked Yara

- "Yes sir. I will guard Seika with my life if needed, and I will make sure he stays healthy." said Yara

- "Yes dad, we are a team. Don't worry! I'm sure those healers are eager to have their fayth arrive safely. And if you saw how much Yara pampers me you would not worry about my care!" said Seika

- "Are you sure son ?" asked his dad

- "Yes dad. I'm sure. Our family has suffered enough loss as it is. I will be fine with Yara by my side"

They bade each other an emotional farewell, as it was unlikely they would ever see each other again. His dad asked the same questions several times but Seika was unmovable. He was giving his life to spare Spira's families the pain of losing their loved ones. Might as well start with sparing his family from yet another heart ache. Unlike him. his baby sister would not be an orphan. She would have a father and a mother. For that his sacrifice was worthwhile.


	3. Chapter 3 At Zanarkand

FFX1b.2

**Summary:**  
Seika and Yara start their journey to meet Yunalesca in Zanarkand to train as fayth and Summoner respectively. Since Seika is bedridden a guardian and six Ronso join them on their travels. At Zanarkand the group splits. Airuman, a guardian from Bevelle and Birah a Ronso mage stay behind to aid Yara and Seika on their effort to defeat Sin. Yara starts her training, while Birah and Airuman care for Seika

**--- 10 years after the machina war (990 years ago) – Seika and Yara make their way to Zanarkand**

Since Seika was bedridden, Airuman, the "surly guy" was assigned to accompany him and Yara on their journey to Zanarkand. Airuman would be guarding the couple, protecting them against fiends and against some more hotheaded members of Spira, who had started attacking anyone who looked like a High Summoner or had anything to do with Zanarkand in the past.

After a tiring journey they arrived at the foot of mount Gagazet, where Airuman was supposed to leave them. Yara and Seika would be then cared by the Ronso who would guard them from then on. The fresh air had been good for Seika and he didn't have his bouts of coughing any longer, so he would not need another nurse besides Yara. But Airuman asked

- "Lady Yara ?" he said respectfully

- "Huh ?" she answered

- "I wish to stay with you and Lord Seika if you would allow it." Airuman answered

- "But why ? I thought you hated me! And why all this Lord and Lady business ?" Yara asked puzzled

- "Well.. I .. Hmm.. I was one of those who thought anyone from Zanarkand deserved anger and contempt. But not anymore" he answered looking down

- "But Yara is not from Zanarkand! She has never even been there!" protested Seika

- "I realize my foolishness now after our weeklong journey. And after seeing how she, and yourself Sir, are willing to give your lives to save Spira, you deserve my respect" Airuman said

"And you need all the help I can give. Sin is a truly frightening monster. I want to put my sword and my skills at your service" he continued

- "But Airuman, no one can help us defeat Sin, only Lady Yunalesca…" Yara started

"I can help care for Lord Seika while you study with your Summoner in Zanarkand. And I can hunt for food, fetch water, do whatever you two deem necessary." Airuman answered firmly

- "Well, it seems you made up your mind about this, am I right ?" asked Seika

- "Yes sir. I feel you need someone to aid you while at Zanarkand and I will be honored if you let me be the one that does it" Airuman answered

- "I would be glad to have you stay longer. Yara ?" Seika and Airuman looked at her

- "Welcome to the team Airuman. May I call you Airi ? she asked

- "Yes Milady, that would please me deeply" Airuman answered with a smile

A team of six Ronso, Airuman, Seika and Yara left the following day to make their way up the mountain which was now a lot colder and more dangerous than 10 years ago. The teleporting gate at the Ronso village was all but useless as it landed people on Gagazet's Temple at the top of the mountain, but no one could leave from there. Now there were frequent mists at the top of the mountain, leaving the Gagazet Temple hidden for most of the year. A strong wind battered the stairs of the temple fiercely on the days there was no mist, so no one had gotten in or out of it in the last 10 years. To get to Zanarkand they would have to hike the mountain trail which was now slick with ice and snow and littered with fiends bent on snacking on the hikers.

- "Well, at least is a good practice on succeeding is spite of impossible odds. We will need that to defeat Sin" said Seika while being carried on a stretcher by 4 huge Ronso lions.

- "Airuman and the two Ronso guardians are sure getting a lot of sword practice. I wish I could help" said Yara

- "Summoner can, if she wishes to" grunted the Ronso closer to her

- "Huh ? How ?" she asked

- "Summoner can use my black mage sphere and grid. I am not using it while I carry stretcher" the Ronso answered

- "Your what ?" asked Yara

- "Zanarkand magic. Put it on like this. Now close your eyes and imagine thunder hitting path ahead" said the Ronso and got surprised by a large bolt falling very near him.

- "Oops! Sorry! You said in front, right ? I guess I was thinking about you" Yara apologized quickly

- "Summoner strong. Stronger than Birah. Stronger can keep sphere and grid. Ronso gift" the Ronso said to them

Birah, the Ronso mage explained to her that she needed fire to attack snow monsters and water to attack energy monsters and vice versa. Their trip followed faster with Yara using the black mage spells the sphere gave her. At night they were already reaching the summit where they made camp on a cave. At dawn, refreshed after a dive in the warm stream that crossed the cave (and a sponge bath for Seika) the travelers hiked down the northern slope of Mt. Gagazet, arriving at a large plateau in mid morning. The sight from there made them all stop on their tracks: A large city, completely, utterly destroyed. Not a sound, not even a dog barking or a child's laughter, not a vendor shouting about his fine wares, nothing. It was eerie, painful in a way, for Yara. She thought about her father and his tales about Zanarkand, the city of magic, were rivers flew in the air and even the ocean did their bidding. This was not it. This dead city was just an empty husk.

- "Please let's hurry! The sooner we get there the better" Yara said

- "Those idiots that blame Zanarkand for Sin have not seen the state it left the city! I doubt they would repeat those nasty rumors if they saw this" said Seika angrily

- "Lady Yara please forgive me for believing the rumors" said Airuman kneeling in front of Yara

- "It's ok Airi. Don't beat yourself up. You have already paid your price with your help and loyalty. Please get up" she said softly to him

The group proceeded downhill easily as there were very few fiends in the downward slope. They wondered why. Birah, the Ronso mage mentioned his misgivings

- "Something scared away smaller fiends" said the Ronso mage

- "Maybe Lady Yunalesca knows of our arrival and sent someone to clean the paths" said Seika hopeful

- "Precisely. We need to start your training as soon as possible child. Sin is getting stronger by the day" said an eerie voice behind them: Yunalesca

- "Milady, it's an honor" said Yara bowing to the apparition

- "Come to the dome child, we have no time to lose" said Yunalesca beckoning them to the dome.

**--- 10 years after the machina war – At the Dome**

While the travelers made their way down the mountain Yunalesca had been fretting at the dome. She could feel the presence of talent getting close to her. That must be the new Summoner apprentice the Bevelle Maester had promised to send her after she haunted him at his bedroom last month. What was talking them so long ? They needed to hurry. Zaeon was suffering immensely with his soul working as the central core around which her father rebuilt Sin. Nothing had worked as they planed. She had been unable to free her father and he had trapped Zaeon in his armor instead, proceeding to kill her like she was but a mere fly.

Yunalesca had refused the sending that the Ronso offered. She had wanted to stay behind as an unsent, to see if she could free Zaeon's spirit. Her valiant prince, the brave and helpful Zaeon could not cope with all the killings he had been forced to commit by being shackled to Sin, violence incarnate. His voice had been getting weaker and weaker. She knew she had very little time to free him from Sin before he lost himself to despair and violence. When they reached the plateau she could not hold out any longer and went to meet them. She rushed them into the dome. The group barely had time to glance at the huge fayth stone that soared from the bottom of the mountain like a pillar made of pure water. Pure water with thousands of people swimming on it.

- "Are you ready to start child ? We don't have a moment to lose!" Yunalesca said to Yara

- "Go ahead Yara. I'll be fine with Airuman.. Have fun!" said Seika

- "I guess. Ok then!" said Yara waving the Ronso goodbye

- "Lady Yara, Lady Yunalesca ? Birah has a request" said the Ronso black mage

- "Speak" said Yunalesca

- "Birah wants to stay here. To help Lady Yara. Birah wants to help kill Sin" said the Ronso and told them how he had lost his entire family in Sin's attacks 10 years ago

- "Fine. Follow me Yara. The rest may stay to attend Lady Yara if you wish but not to learn Summoning. Not one of you has the gift" said Yunalesca and left with Yara at her tail.

The Ronso warriors helped Airuman and Birah build a small shelter in the broken up dome and left. They wanted to reach the summit before nightfall. After the Ronso team bade them goodbye Airuman asked Seika if he needed anything: Food, drink, bedpan …

- "Just something to munch on if you can find it" Seika answered

- "What about a bath sir ? The road downhill was very dusty with all the rubble from the buildings" asked Airuman

- "Airi.. May I call you Airi too ? Well, anyway, I do want a bath, but if you don't mind I will wait for Yara to give me one…" said Seika with a sly smile

- "Yes Sir, it will be an honor for you to call me Airi. I will fetch your food at once" he said and looked at Birah

- "Airi can go with a light heart. Birah cares for Lord Seika. That is why Birah stayed. Team needs four to work" said the Ronso and stood in attention by Seika's bed

- "Good thinking Birah, thanks!" said Seika

Airi returned an hour later with some fish and some leeks. The Ronso had left their large pan for them and some supplies, so he proceeded to cook a meal for all 4 of them. They kept Yara's portion safe for her later. She was bound to be hungry after hiking the entire morning. After their lunch Birah left to see if he could dig up more supplies and food for them, while Airi and Seika looked at a sphere Airi had found under some rubble. I seemed to give out numbers from 1 through nine when shaken. Using some coins from the travel stash that had remained after their journey they started to devise a game they could play with Seika being incapacitated as he was. After a few starts and stops they settled in using 4 coins to try to achieve a multiplier of the number their number sphere gave out. If the player could not find one or if he took too long he lost the game. After 20 turns they switched and Airi had the coins. They spent a pleasant afternoon distracted with the game and were still playing when Yara and Birah returned.

- "Where were you! The sun is almost setting, we were worried" said Seika to Birah, while Yara fixed his covers. Airuman was heating the Summoner's dinner in the fire.

- "Birah had to climb half way to the mountain to find good rock salt" said the Ronso

- "Rock Salt ?" asked Airi and Seika

- "Yes, it makes the new snow fiends sent by Sin taste good. Without it no taste!" said the Ronso and proceeded to make balls of a gooey white mass he had brought with fish and rock salt in the center

- "What is that that you are making ? It smells good!" said Seika

- "Snow flan rolls. Fish has fire taste, Snow flan has snow taste. Good balance. Add Rock salt for flavor. Lord Seika want one ?" asked Birah and brought one to Seika's bed.

- "I'll take it" said Yara

- "Summoner eat now. Birah feeds Lord Seika. Birah knows how, had small Ronso pup. It would be Birah's honor" said the Ronso and proceeded to give small bites of his rolls to Seika

- "Hmmm.! Those are great! Try some Yara!" Seika said

Yara left early the next day but not before giving Seika a very enjoyable bath while Birah and Airi were fishing. She didn't want to leave him alone but Yunalesca had assured her that nothing would happen. Yunalesca was wrong. A few minutes after Yara left a huge snow bee came flying into the large chamber, sensing a large prey was there: Seika.

He stood very quiet, barely breathing. Perhaps the fiend would leave if it didn't see him.

His plan didn't work. After floating around for a couple of minutes the snow bee sighted him and came buzzing excitedly. It turned around to sting him and he braced himself for the pain. Luckily that never came. At this precise moment Birah and Airi returned and Birah killed the fiend with a fire ball.

- "Lord Seika ! Are you well ?" fretted Airi coming to his side.

- "I'm fine, you guys got here in the nick of time. But I think I'll take you on that bath offer today Airi… I'm covered in bee muck!" said Seika breathing shallowly. That was close!

- "Birah and Airi not leave Seika alone anymore. But be good to learn fire spell just in case" said the Ronso

- "That fire ball ? Yeah that would have been handy! By the way, thanks for saving me" said Seika

- "Also, tomorrow you can join us" said Airuman

- "Me ? Fishing ? I'm in! How ?" said Seika

- "You can't move but I'm sure you can enjoy the warm waters of that stream we saw on our way here. Remember were the fayth form a pillar ? Close to it Birah found a place where the hot spring meets the ocean. It' great for fishing and is not far" said Airuman

The 3 spent the day planning their next fishing trip, with Birah and Airi, this time taking turns, scouring the dome and the other buildings for something that would serve as a bathtub for Seika. They found a large reed vine chair almost intact and Airi got to work fixing it to make it safe for Seika. When Yara came back at sunset they had lots of news for her.

- "A snow bee ? Goodness, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone!" said Yara worried

- "I'm fine love. And I got a fishing trip out of it. All is well that ends well" said Seika

- "Lord Seika's body weak like a cub but heart strong as a full grown wolf" said Birah

- "Bah! If it was a Gagazet Wolf then you could say I'm brave but a single snow bee ? It would hurt a bit that's all.. " said Seika modestly

- "Lord Seika is modest. I have been around him since he arrived at Bevelle's hospital and he never complains, just carries on. It is an honor to serve you Sir" said Airi

- "Why do you think I fell in love with him ?" said Yara

- "Aww geez. You guys are going to make me blush.. C'mon, let's eat, I'm starving!" said Seika

After dinner they retired to their makeshift quarters. Yara was soon asleep but Seika stayed awake thinking. His friends didn't know how much it hurt to be paralyzed, unable to do anything for himself, always a burden to others like he was, thought Seika. He did his best to be sunny and cheery, to hide his pain. He didn't want to be more of a burden than he already was. But some nights the pain was to much to bear and he felt that he could not wait another second to be tuned into a fayth, to escape his fate. Then he looked at Yara sleeping by his side and he wanted to be there by her side, for as long as she would have him. Yara wanted to battle Sin, to rid Spira of it's pain and sorrow. He couldn't leave her to face Sin alone and he felt good that his useless body could help bring relief to Spira. He was doing the right thing he thought, by giving all he could – his life – to Spira and to Yara.

Looking at her sleeping peacefully Seika wished for the millionth time that he could put his arm around her. He closed his eyes and started picturing himself doing it. He sighed deeply and pictured himself kissing the back of her neck, waking her up slowly. Another deep sigh, this one so loud that Yara woke up. Lost in his dreams Seika almost didn't notice that he was no longer dreaming and Yara was caressing him for real.

- "Are you too sleepy ? Do you want me to stop ?" Yara asked

- "Don't. I need you so much tonight Yara! Don't stop.." Seika pleaded

- "And I need you!" she said and kissed him

In the morning Yunalesca came to pick Yara up, while they were all having breakfast, munching on some nuts and berries. She appeared behind Seika and Yara.

- "I wish you could have met me before the accident" Seika was telling Yara

- "Don't be silly child! Can't you see that the love that binds you together right now already is the strongest of all ? You two will be perfect for Summoner and fayth" said Yunalesca impatiently. Mortals wasted their time in such silly doubts!

- "Lady Yunalesca, I'm ready" said Yara standing up and turning to face the high summoner hurriedly

- "Finish your breakfast child. You will need lots of energy for today's session. I'll be waiting downstairs." said Yunalesca and disappeared

**--- 10 years after the machina war – Fun in the Sun**

Yara ran to meet her teacher as soon as she could, and Birah, Airi and Seika set up on their excursion shortly after. Seika was glad they were carrying him on a chair, not a stretcher. After days on end laying on his back he was starting to get sore. The chair was a welcome relief. His relief was even bigger when they arrived at the beach. It was a beautiful summer day, the water was warm, his body felt lighter and stronger under the water. Among the rocky beach Airi and Birah had found Seika a nice spot where he could stay sitting safely on his chair, yet had water up to his chest. After last night's romance Seika was not feeling so down anymore and his mood got even better with the fresh air and sunlight

- "Ahhh… This is the life!" Seika said to Airi happily while they both watched Birah fish with his harpoon. The Ronso's lightning quick moves were impressive.

- "Yes sir, it is a very pleasant morning" said Airi

- "Heh.. You can stop with this sir and Lord business. It's just us here" said Seika

- "Yes sir.. Seika. Perhaps we should use this great day to your advantage" said Airi

- "More fun than I am having right now ? How ?" asked Seika interested

- "We should try to use the water to help you stretch your body. I did that with another patient in Bevelle, and it seemed to keep him healthy. His healer said it did." said Airi

- "Well, I'm bored to death of being motionless so let's do it! When do we start ?" asked Seika

- "Right now! Let's start with your right arm" said Airi and slowly started stretching Seika's arm

- "Ouch! That is as far as it goes, Airi" said Seika

- "As I feared, you are losing your movements by lack of practice. Fear not sir, if we keep on doing this daily I can promise your arm will open a lot wider" said Airi

- "I'd like that. Do you think this will help me move my arm eventually ?" asked Seika

- "Hard to say sir. I'm not a healer… But I'm sure it won't hurt either. My previous patient seemed to feel a lot better after a couple of sessions." answered Airi

- "Hey, it beats being stung by a snow bee. Ready for the left arm ?" asked Seika

After the morning's exercise session, they ate lunch on the beach. Birah's now famous snow rolls that seemed to bring out the flavor from the fish. They also ate some algae that grew by the bucket load by the rocks there. This algae must like the tepid water said Seika and the other two agreed. After their lunch Seika went back to the warm water. It felt so good to float and it was such a relief being able to pee without having to call Airi with a bedpan! Thank Yemanja, the sea goddess for small miracles, Seika thought.

Birah started teaching him the fire spell. Both Birah and Seika thought it would be very hard for Seika to learn it. His entire family was born and raised in Kilika, located very far from Zanarkand, the second most distant village from it, actually. Not having any Zanarkand blood Seika was supposed to have very little magic, if any. To their surprise pretty soon Seika was casting fire balls all over the sandy beach. It seems somehow Seika had magic talents that had been hidden speculated Birah. At dinner Seika told Yara about all his exploits while they ate the fish Birah caught and some tubers Airi had found.

- "I'm so happy you are having a good time. Thanks for caring for him so well guys!" said Yara

- "Birah glad to help" grunted the Ronso

- "Yes, Lord Seika and Milady deserve all the help" said Airi

- "Well, you two are being a great help, so thanks again" said Yara

- "Yeah, thanks a lot guys" said Seika

The next day Birah and Airi took Seika to the hot spring again. The day was spent like the previous one: Airi helping Seika stretch in the morning and Birah teaching him black mage spells and helping him practice them in the afternoon. Pretty soon the group settled in that routine: a trip to the hot spring, some exercise for Seika followed by magic lessons and Yara studying the whole day with Yunalesca.


	4. Chapter 4 Fire

FFX1b.3

**Summary:**  
Yara had been studying as a Summoner for four months already when she finds out she is pregnant. Seika, Yara and their friends are happy but concerned. When Yunalesca finds out Yara and Seika want to quit she transforms Seika into a fayth to force Yara help her train another Summoner. Yara has no choice but comply and stays studying with Yunalesca until she completes her training, so she can at least talk with Seika. Seika is now Ifrit 's fayth. Seika meets the Zanarkand fayth, Yumeko and Lord Kyouyu

**--- 10 years after the machina war (990 years ago) – Seika and Yara have a surprise**

Four months had passed quickly and pleasantly when a surprise changed everyone's plans. It all started one morning when Yara, uncharacteristically, overslept and almost missed her morning class:

- "Wake up sleepy head. Pretty soon your ghostly teacher will be here to drag you out of bed!" said Seika to Yara

- "Mmmf.. What ? Goodness, look at the sun! I'm so late! I'll have to skip breakfast, but I'm so hungry…" said Yara getting up and dressed in a hurry

- "Take some berries and nuts with you then." said Seika

- "Bye love, see you at dinner!" she said and ran downstairs clutching a clump of berries.

At night they were animatedly discussing Seika's battle with a snow flan when Seika noticed Yara had barely touched the food.

- "What is it love ? Are you getting tired of fish ?" asked Seika

- "Yes, perhaps you can try to snare some rabbits tomorrow, can't you guys ?" asked Yara

- "Birah traps some rabbits tomorrow for Summoner but Summoner eats now. Summoner looks pale" grunted the Ronso

- "Yes milady, you don't look well. Perhaps some soup to settle the stomach ?" asked Airi solicit but looking at her intensely

- "I'm fine. I'll just retire now if you guys don't mind. A full night of sleep is what I need" answered Yara and left the table

Airi didn't say a word but wheeled Seika's chair to his bedroom with Yara. He and Yara put Seika on the bed and he left, still mute, giving Yara a piercing look.

- "I guess Airi is hinting that we should talk" said Seika

- "Oh Seika…" started Yara in tears

- "What is it love ? Are you ill ? Don't cry!" said Seika worried

- "Airi knows what "illness" affects me. Seika I'm.." she started but couldn't finish

- "What ? Tell me please love!" he said cursing his body for not being able to hold her

- "Seika, I think I'm with child!" she said and looked at him anguished

- "What ? Since when ?" he asked dumbstruck by the news

- "For two weeks I have been suspicious. But today I had my first bout of morning sickness.. That is why I asked for the rabbits. We can use them to run a test to confirm it. We did it at the hospital all the time" she said

- "But why are you crying ? This is wonderful news!" said Seika

- "Seika we are both scheduled to die soon. Who will raise our child ? What will Yunalesca do when she finds out ?" said Yara

- "That does put a damper on things… What can we do ? Will our trials never end ?" said Seika now feeling as anguished as Yara

They spent the night discussing their alternatives. He and Yara couldn't leave Zanarkand alone. They would need the help of Birah and Airi and at least 3 additional people to carry Seika through the mountain trails. Yara refused to leave without him. Would Birah and Airi help ?

- "We will find out soon. Airi knows. He knows the symptoms and looked at me very oddly today at dinner" said Yara

- "Well, how about I discuss the issue with Birah and Airi tomorrow at the beach ? I'm sure both of them will help" said Seika

- "What about Yunalesca. She won't be pleased" said Yara

- "Can't she just train another candidate ? Our son needs you!" said Seika

- "I know, but what other candidate is there to train ? You don't see a line forming at the dome, do you ? Besides, she is in a big hurry to kill Sin. It's almost as her life depends on it" said Yara

- "Her life.. ha, ha. Good one Yara… You don't think she is capable of harming you and the baby, do you ?" asked Seika worried

- "No, not now. That would risk killing me, her only student. Nor you, my Final Aeon. I fear more for the child after it's born. Then I cease to be at risk and who knows…" said Yara

- "Surely she can't harm a baby!" said Seika

- "She seems to have a good heart but she scares me sometimes. As I said, she just is very obsessed with killing Sin. She puts it above all, she told me she wants to kill it now even more than she did when alive. I just don't know what she will do…"

- "Well, let's wait for the confirmation tomorrow. I'll talk to the guys, we will think of something. Let's try to get some sleep, OK ?" Seika said

- "OK love…" said Yara and nestled herself close to him

The following day Seika talked with Birah and Airi, on their way to the beach. Both guardians were at loss for solutions. They spent the day at the beach very quietly, Seika, Birah and Airuman thinking furiously to themselves, trying to find a way to protect Yara and the child. Birah trapped 2 rabbits as requested and Airi got a bucket load of tubers. "To settle Milady's stomach" he said. At night they got confirmation from Yara's test. Her urine had killed the bunny, which meant she was definitely with child. "I told you it still works! Score one for Kilika.." Seika said, unable to contain himself. He was so proud! Perhaps his body wasn't all that bad. It sure could have been a lot worse, he thought…

Seika and Yara tossed and turned all night but were unable to sleep, worried about their child's future. Birah and Airuman slept soundly, but had a worried face at breakfast time.

**--- 10 years after the machina – Seika and Yara go back on their word to Yunalesca**

The following morning Yunalesca finally decided to introduce Zaeon / Sin to Yara.

- "Sin here ! Lady Yunalesca, I beg you, I have leave! I have to go protect Seika and his guardians at the beach!"

- "Relax child. Your lover is under no threat. Can't you see the beast is merely floating on top of the dome ?" said Yunalesca

- "Yes but what is it doing here ? It must sense our presence and want more blood!" said Yara in panic

- "Yes and no child. It does sense your presence here but it will not attack you. Lord Zaeon is inside it, holding off the beast. You are his saviors" Yunalesca answered

- "Saviors ?" said Yara puzzled and worried

- "When Zaeon and I attacked Sin the beast did not die, it merely was wounded. It took possession of Zaeon in his Aeon form and rebuilt itself around it. It is now the prison where Zaeon suffers an agony worse than death" answered Yunalesca.

- "And I can save him ? How ?" asked Yara

- "When you and your Final Aeon defeat Sin it will release Zaeon" said Yunalesca

- "But… Won't the same happen to Seika's Aeon ?" asked Yara terrified

- "It's very possible… But I can teach to remain as an unsent and you can make sure your Seika gets rescued later" said Yunalesca

- "I can't! Milady, I beg you, please don't ask me to submit Seika to such an awful fate! He has suffered so much with Sin already ! Sin killed his mother right in front of him, how can I ask him to be Sin now ?" said Yara, unable to contain herself

- "Suffered too much ? Child, this suffering is but a tiny spec of dust compared to the pain of seeing your entire city, your entire family wiped of the map by Sin!" bellowed Yunalesca

- "Sin trapped my father inside it too! It trapped him so much, made him so oblivious to the world that he mortally wounded me, his only daughter! And pretty soon Zaeon will be as oblivious as my father. Don't talk to me about suffering! You have no idea what it is to truly suffer…" continued Yunalesca enraged

- "Milady I feel for your husband, but I can not go trough with this. I can not do this to Seika, and I can not give away my life any longer. I have just found out that I am with child. I can't give up my child's life !" said Yara firmly

- "What !" bellowed Yunalesca blind with fury, gathering energy for a death spell that would kill all 4 traitors that had led her on for months..

At this moment Sin started to fly closer to the dome, Zaeon was trying to get her attention before she cast her deadly spell. Yunalesca paused her casting while Yara prepared a shield like her teacher, now her attacker, had taught her. Yara knew she had little chance against Yunalesca or Sin but she would put up a fight nonetheless. Seika had thought her that. Luckily Yunalesca looked up at Sin and opened her mind for Zaeon

- "Lesca stop! I don't want to be free that badly, not at this price, seeing you murder a woman with child! I can't help it when Sin does it but you can!" Zaeon yelled at her

- "But Zaeon… She won't help us.. Sin will consume your soul if we don't free you soon.." Yunalesca answered

- "Lesca, to me seeing you kill a innocent woman is a lot worse than being inside Sin! It's more than I can bear love… Please stop ! I would rather let Sin engulf me in it's madness than be here to see you changing into a Sin like beast right before my eyes." he said with despair in his voice

- "Fine, I won't kill her. But I won't let them get away so easily! I will get you your freedom, you will see!" said Yunalesca angrily

- "Promise me you will kill this young woman and her child, nor you will force her to be the High Summoner who defeats me. Promise me now or I will surrender myself to Sin" said Zaeon worried. He knew his wife's hot temper well

- "I give you my word. She will live and so will the child. But I will take you out of Sin even if I have to give my soul in exchange!" Yunalesca answered hotly

- "Not your soul love, not your soul. Besides, you gave me your word that you would make sure Spira had hope, remember ? You need to be outside Sin, guiding summoners to keep your promise." Zaeon answered softly

- "Yes love.. Forgive me, my temper has gotten the better of me" said a calmer Yunalesca sighing deeply

- "Love, I grow weary with all this. Sin will take over soon so I have to leave now, or risk having all 4 down there killed, including the woman with child. Farewell love.." said Zaeon and left floating away

Yunalesca looked at Yara casting a shield spell and laughed. That flimsy thing wouldn't hold a flare spell. Not one cast by her. She had an idea on how to make sure her four months spent on training that stupid child weren't lost. She cast a sleep spell on Yara and left to look for Yara's lover. Seika, Airi and Birah were still at the beach oblivious to what had just transpired when Yunalesca appeared right beside Seika, immersed in his hot water bath. Perfect! Yunalesca thought, casting another sleep spell, this time on Birah and Airuman. Yunalesca called Seika

- "Your lover has just told me the news. You two are deserting me and Spira" Yunalesca told him

- "Where is Yara ? Is she alright ? If you harmed a single strand of hair from her.." started Seika

- "She and the child are unharmed. For now. I have a proposition to you to keep things this way" Yunalesca said

- "What proposition ?" Seika answered

- "If you agree to being turned into fayth I will not harm Yara and your child" Yunalesca said

- "No. Our child needs a mother. I will not let Yara die. She can't be your High Summoner. I won't be your Final Aeon"

- "That is not my offer. What I am proposing you is that you turn into a fayth for a different Aeon, not the Final Aeon. If you agree Yara and your child will be sent back to Bevelle unharmed and Yara will not be asked to be a High Summoner"

- "Keep talking.." said Seika

- "I will make you into an Aeon that Yara can summon, if she keeps studying the arts here with me. When she is ready she will be sent to Bevelle, as promised, where she will train new Summoners for me. She will only send them here when she can be sure they are committed to the task of defeating Sin. I will test them myself."

- "Why turn me into an Aeon ? Yara can teach Summoners with me by her side as I am now" Seika asked

- "To make sure Yara keeps her word this time! If she stays here studying I will teach her how to summon you and how to talk to you. Later, if she sends me a suitable Summoners I will let her join you when she is near her natural death." said Yunalesca

- "How so ?" asked Seika

- "She will be turned into a fayth herself. This way you two can be together for eternity, and still help Spira as you once wished. I am not a heartless monster." said Yunalesca

- "If you are not then allow me some privacy to think" said Seika and she complied, fading away

Yunalesca was still hurting from Zaeon's harsh words to her. Comparing her to Sin, how dare him! But she was glad Zaeon stopped her before she harmed her apprentice. Her temper almost made her do the unthinkable. How she missed Zaeon by her side! He was able to bring out the best in herself, and helped her curb her hot, reckless temper. His presence was like a balmy breeze cooling her internal fires, or stoking them until they both exploded with pleasure… She missed being alive! Those stupid kids didn't know how good they had it. Being unsent and alone like she had been the past 10 years was like being in an endless dark tunnel, not being able to smell, touch, taste, not having anyone by her side to share her thoughts and ease her pain..

- "Milady ? I have decided!" said Seika to thin air, interrupting her thoughts

- "What is your decision ?" she answered reappearing in front of him

- "I accept. Give me your word that you won't harm Yara and my child for as long as they live and I will be your fayth." said Seika

- "Very well. You have my word. Let's get this done with" she answered

- "Not so fast. I also need your word that Yara won't be forced to defeat Sin herself" said Seika firmly

- "I give my word on that too. Do you have any preference for what kind of Aeon you will control ?" asked Yunalesca

- "A fire Aeon" said Seika

- "Ok, here it comes" said Yunalesca and started encasing Seika into a fayth stone made with the hot spring water.

The young man had some magic in him, she thought a bit surprised. Good, he would create a strong Aeon, with his bravery and his magic. Yunalesca decided to give him Ifrit, the mighty fire Aeon she had learned to create at Zanarkand's school. Just a couple of decades ago, but they felt more like centuries after all that had happened in the past 10 years! She finished the casting and deposited the fayth stone at the foot of the sleeping Ronso. He would know what to do, having seen Zanarkand's fayth before.

**--- 10 years after the machina war (990 years ago) – Seika meets the Fayth**

Yunalesca returned to the balcony where she had left Yara and awoke the young woman

- "Wake up child. We need to talk about your future" said Yunalesca to Yara, neutralizing her sleep spell with an esuna spell

- "What.. Where is Sin ? What happened to my friends ?" asked Yara worried

- "Sin left long ago. The Ronso and the other guardian are unharmed" answered Yunalesca

- "What have you done with Seika ?" asked Yara in panic

- "He is fine. He can even walk now. He is a fayth" said Yunalesca

- "Noooo! How could you ? You are not human!" cried Yara

"I will never be your Summoner. I will let Sin kill me before I let it take possession of Seika" Yara shouted at Yunalesca

- "Settle down child. All this excitement is not good for the baby you carry. I did not make your lover into a Final Aeon. He was converted into a fayth of his own free will. You will be able to ask him yourself!"

At the prospect of seeing Seika, Yara forced herself to shut up and listen. Yunalesca proceeded to tell her about the deal they had made, and of her demands to Yara. Yara would stay at Zanarkand for a month or two, so that she could complete her training on how to summon. Yunalesca told Yara that it would be easier now, since you she would not be summoning the Final Aeon. Seika was to learn the ways of the fayth from the fayth at the foot of Mt. Gagazet. This would allow him to move freely around Spira and Yara's summoner training would allow her to speak with Seika at any time he was near her. A bit calmer, but with her mind still reeling at the news Yara asked if she could go see Seika.

- "He is encased in a heavy stone now. You two won't be able to communicate without my help, not until you complete your training" said Yunalesca

- "Please Milady, I need to see him!" said Yara in tears

- "Very well. But just for a short time. Making a fayth visible to the untrained eye requires a lot of energy and I grow weary" said Yunalesca and closed her eyes.

Seika materialized right in front of Yara, crouched like a blitz player preparing to jump. He jumped high and stood still in front of her. His eyes were alight with happiness at seeing her in front of him

- "Wow, did you learned to summon me that fast ?" he asked Yara

- "No, Lady Yunalesca is the one doing it. Seika, she told me about your agreement. She told me you accepted being a fayth" said Yara gravely

- "Yara… I had to protect you and our child. I had no other way, I was just a crippled husk of a man.." Seika started

- "Oh Seika, you were never like that! What makes a man is his heart, his spirit… You are the strongest man I have ever met. Your condition never bothered me, you know that!"

- "My love, I love you so much! How could I let you fight Sin ?" said Seika

- "Seika.." she started

"How could I leave our child motherless ? Could I risk having your angry teacher harming you or the baby ? I had no choice Yara..."

- "I know.. But that was not because you were paralyzed. Anyone, even Birah Ronso would have no chance against Yunalesca and Sin.."

- "You are right. It's just so easy to blame my body sometimes… But now look at me I can move again! And I can run! And touch…" he said as he tried to touch her face but his hand went right through Yara's head

- "Oh well, I guess touching is out then.. Darn it, it was my favorite! I will miss your hot caresses" said Seika disappointed and started fading away

- "Farewell my love, I'll miss you to! We will talk soon, I promise!" she said waving him goodbye

Yara thanked Yunalesca for her talk with Seika and requested permission to leave. Yunalesca consented. They were both very tired, emotionally and physically drained after all the events of the day. Yara met Birah and Airi at their quarters, inconsolable.

- "I'm sorry Lady Yara, I could not protect Lord Seika!" said Airuman devastated

- "Birah brought Lord Seika stone in his back. No one will touch or defile his stone while Birah alive" said the Ronso equally sad.

- "It is ok Lord Birah, Lord Airi. Seika told me he agreed to this" she told them and explained their agreement with Yunalesca to the two guardians

- "Lady talked to Lord Seika ?" asked the Ronso

- "Yes, through Yunalesca. But I will not rest until I learn to do it myself!" she answered fiercely

- "But Milady! No rest is bad for the baby. Please be reasonable!" said Airi alarmed

- "Always protecting me, heh Airi ? Thanks friend, for all your help with Seika. You can return to Bevelle now!" she said and held his hand

- "You too Birah!" she said to the Ronso

- "Birah will not leave Summoner side until she and her litter are safe" said the Ronso

- "Neither will I milady." said Airi firmly

- "Oh very well… I'm glad you are staying then. Lets eat, I'm starving!" said Yara

The followingmonth passed slowly for Yara, Birah and Airi were nice enough, but she missed Seika dearly. She even asked Yunalesca to let her see him again but Yunalesca had answered: "Best not interrupt his lessons with the other fayth. As someone with no training he has a lot to learn" and that was that. Things went slowly for Seika too as his fayth teacher, an impatient woman who demanded he called her Lady Rahla, insisted on teaching him the history of Zanarkand before she gave him any practical lessons. Seika yearned to see Yara, to hear her stories, to see how she was doing with their child inside her..

Being a fayth was kind of being paralyzed he thought. He still could not do what he wanted, what he needed to do, he still was at the mercy of other people. Except this time his helpers weren't friendly like Airi and Birah, nor loving like Yara had been. Damn! Of all things to lose he had to lose the ability to touch her ? He remembered the first time they made love, at his hospital bed in Bevelle. At the time he had feared she was doing it out of pity for him but got so carried away by her that he had been powerless to stop it. Then the monk and the healer at Bevelle had made their offer to her. And she only accepted if he was the one to join her. His dad had been so surprised! Immersed in his thoughts, while he waited for Lady Rahla to finish her "dreaming" he barely noticed two new fayth appearing by his side. Yumeko the boy fayth had come to visit his friends, accompanied by his fayth teacher Lord Kyouyu.

- "Hi there. Have I seen you before here ?" Yumeko asked Seika, interrupting his recollections of his time with Yara

- "Huh ? I guess not, I have only been a fayth for a month.." answered Seika

- "A month ? Who created you ?" asked Lord Kyouyu

- "Yunalesca" said Seika

- "To what purpose ?" asked Lord Kyouyu

- "It's a long story.. Why don't you ask someone at the spring ? I'm sure they will give you her account of the events" said Seika dryly.

- "What about your version ? Is it different ?" asked Yumeko

- "Perhaps.. But it doesn't mater anymore. What is done is done." said Seika warily.

Seika didn't want to pick a fight with the only people who could aid him now. He and Yumeko watched in silence while Lord Kyouyu talked to an elderly man at the spring.

Lord Kyouyu came back to meet them and said.

- "I fear Yunalesca has not acted very properly with you. You must forgive her. She has been under a lot of strain for a very long time. The poor child has lost her father and her husband to Sin, in a way that you or I can't even imagine…"

- "What do you mean Master ? What has happened to Lord Zaeon ?" asked Yumeko curious.

- "Might as well tell the story to both of you" sighed Lord Kyouyu

The elder teacher, which thanks to his skills now looked like a young men, proceeded to tell them the story of how Sin came to be. He told Seika about the end of the war and how, at seeing the impending destruction of Zanarkand, Yu Yevon had hatched a plan and had created that giant column of fayth at the foot of the mountain. How all people from Zanarkand had agreed to be in that massive fayth sculpture and how it was there for Yu Yevon, who was using the thousands of fayth to summon a dream version of Zanarkand, a Zanarkand safe from war and mayhem.

Yumeko already knew this part but had been spared the pain of learning the rest. Lord Kyouyu now proceeded to tell them both about the accident that happened when Sin, which was to be a mere armor to protect Yu Yevon, was finalized. Sin, the massive fayth sculpture and an entire city made from magic had been too much energy, even for Yu Yevon to control. He lost his consciousness and Sin was unleashed into unsuspecting Spira, destroying everything it came in contact with, starting with Zanarkand, the city that had created it. Lord Kyouyu the told them how he and Yunalesca had thought that by defeating Sin they would free her father and save Spira, and how she and her husband Lord Zaeon gave their lives willingly to do it. But that was not to be. He told them how out of pure instinct, without a conscious thought, Yu Yevon had killed his own daughter, and worse, used Lord Zaeon as the basis to create a new Sin. And how now Lord Zaeon had to hold off Sin with all his might, to keep it from killing non stop. But the effort was enormous and eventually, when Zaeon grew too weary Sin overwhelmed him and attacked anything in it's path yet again.

- "So the rumors were true! Zanarkand did unleash Sin in Spira! But it was an accident.." Seika said and got interrupted

- "What rumors ?" Lord Kyouyu asked suddenly interested

- "Well, there have been several wild rumors floating about the origin of Sin… A lot of them involve you mages creating it for some sinister purpose, such as avenging your people by destroying machina, or by destroying Bevelle.." started Seika

- "But it was an accident! No one knew Sin was going to be a monster. I myself had some misgivings about the amount of magic energy involved, but I feared a giant explosion that would destroy Zanarkand, not a killing behemoth! Don't you think our people would have stopped Yu Yevon if we knew ?" said Lord Kyouyu angrily

- "It gets worse.. Some of the worst tales even say you Zanarkand mages created Sin to destroy all life in Spira, as revenge… That has caused some trouble to people who are kin to you." Seika added

- "What kind of trouble ?" asked Lord Yokum, joining the conversation

- "Yara told me when she was growing up everyone shunned her and mistreated her, treating her either with fear or with hate, just because she inherited her father's looks and his white hair. Then 2 years ago things got worse, when Sin came back." said Seika

- "How much worse" asked Lord Kyouyu

- "On our journey here we had bodyguards as much for her as for me… Oh! I guess I forgot to mention I was paralyzed from the neck down for the last 8 months. That is why we had an escort at first… But later it proved to be very good that we did. People with Zanarkand ties were being attacked and Yara looks a lot like a Zanarkand mage" said Seika

- "This new development is worrisome Kyouyu… Can't this people remember Yunalesca gave her life to rid Spira from Sin ?" said Lord Yokum

- "I agree Yokum. I must talk with Yunalesca at once. As an unsent, she can still talk with non-magic mortals. We need to do something!" said Lord Kyouyu and left

Next:

Hate against Zanarkand endangers Yara. Hiding in Bevelle underground. The church of Yevon. Braska's ancestor is born. Shiva. Happily ever after


End file.
